Patent Document 1 describes that, in order to improve the dispersiveness of abrasive grains in a vitrified bonded grinding wheel in which abrasive grains of CBN or diamond are used, abrasive grains coated each with a single overcoat layer are subjected to pressure-molding and then sintered to manufacture a grinding wheel containing vacancies.